


Mint colored eyes

by vinegardoppio



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Non binary Saeran, Trans Female Character, but its not really mentioned much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: In which Mint Eye is a criminal organization





	Mint colored eyes

707 scanned the area cautiously before looking upwards at the window, locking eyes with his brother instantly.  
Mouthing the words 'jump', he opened his arms, catching his falling twin before setting him down and quickly heading for the car, Unknown close behind him.  
"You got it?" Vanderwood asked, as the two of them hopped in. "Yeah, in the bag." Came Unknowns reply from the backseat, as he pulled the cloth mask from his face and handed it to 707, who put it in his pocket along with his own.   
"Perfect, Savior will be pleased I'm sure."

-

Saeyoung crashed onto the couch the moment they entered their shitty basement home, Francis passed him and headed straight for the kitchen instead. "Hey, I'm cooking dinner so don't fall asleep yet." She called from the other room, "Fine, mom!" Saeyoung replied, a teasing tone in his voice before he looked over at his brother.   
"Sae, wheres the gem? We gotta bring it to Savior tomorrow." "I set it by the door when we came in. What time is she coming?" He asked, an excited tone etched into his voice. "I dunno, whenever she feels like it I suppose. She does what she wants." Saeran hummed in disappointed acknowledgement of at his brothers reply, before collapsing next to him on the couch. 

- 

"You did well, good job you three. Savior praised, setting her hand on Saerans head gently in approval, before carefully taking the gem from Francis and inspecting it, before putting it cautiously in her bag.  
"You'll be contacted soon with details of your next mission." "Understood, ma'am." The three of them responded.  
Savior nodded, throwing one last glance Saerans way, before disappearing out the door as quickly as she had been there. 

"I wish she would've stayed longer." Saeran pouted, staring at the empty space she had stood moments before.  
"You know she's a busy woman, she never stays long." "We used to see her all the time back at base! She never visits us anymore, it's like she doesn't care about us." "There wasn't enough space at base, she needed more room for new recruits, we should be grateful she trusts us enough to let us live separately." Francis said, carefully placing her hand on Saerans shoulder in a small effort to console him, before changing the subject and turning her attention to the other redhead. 

"Hey, Saeyoung, you're going out today, right? I need you to pick up some things from the store." Francis said, fishing in her pocket for a moment before pulling out a folded up piece of paper and handing it to him. 

"Just some groceries since we're running low." "Get some ice cream too." Saeran added, a bit more cheerful than he was only seconds previous 

- 

Saeyoung looked around the busy cafe, he had hoped to be in for just a moment but it much busier than expected, so it'd be a few minutes before his drink was finished, and there didn't appear to be an empty table available.   
The only empty seat was at a table with a young woman approximately his age. She looked nice enough he decided, as he made his way to her. "This seat taken?" He ventured. "Go ahead."   
Her voice was sweet, like honey, and it seemed like she was also waiting.   
"Busy day, huh." "Extremely, though at least I get to pass the time with a handsome man."   
He grinned at her compliment, "You're sweeter than the coffee I ordered!"   
She laughed softly, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Saeyoung had ever heard.   
"I'm Luciel by the way, and you are?" He introduced, giving her an alias as his name, and she placed a finger to her pink lips in response, "It's a secret." "Oh? Useless secret, they'll call your name when your drink is ready."   
And if on cue, the barista called out the next name and the girl stood up, leaving with a wink, and another sweet smile.   
"MC, huh, a nickname...?" 

-

"Assassination, urgent job to be completed tonight. Savior needs the files from the mans computer. "   
Saeran repeated the message he'd received, "You can drive getaway tonight, I can handle the guy while he handles the computer, text him to hurry up we can leave as soon as he gets back." 

- 

Pulling Vanderwood through the window, 707 takes a quick glance around the room before making his way quietly to the door.   
"Let's find the guy first together, so I don't end up running into him while trying to locate the computer." He whispered, as they creep into the hallway the room connected to, the house was almost eerily quiet as they carefully went room to room, no luck in finding the person nor the computer, "Are you sure he's even home?"   
"He must be, Savior wouldn't send us on an impossible mission. Besides, his ca-"   
She didn't get to finish before a loud thump was heard in the room they were approaching, "Of course it's the last place we look!"   
They quickened their pace, opening the door as Vanderwood drew a knife from her bag, a messy choice but quieter than a gun.   
But as they entered the room it wasn't their target they met eyes with but instead a young woman, a pink surgical mask covering the bottom half of her face and a bloodied knife in hand. 

There was a frozen moment of shocked silence as they all seem to be considering what to do next, before the girl chuckled slightly, "You two don't exactly look like you were here to hang with him, so I hope this doesn't cause any trouble. I'll be leaving in just a moment and we can just erase each other from memory."  
707 nodded slowly, before taking a look around the room, spotting the computer on a desk.   
"Go ahead and get the info, I'll keep an eye on the girl." Vanderwood said. 

The girl took a frilled handkerchief from her pocket and carefully wiped the blood from the knife on it, before gently placing it on the mans chest.   
"Some sort of sick calling card?" Vanderwood questioned, eyeing the girl. "In a way, now I'll be off."   
She made her way to the window, giving a small wave before jumping out.   
Vanderwood didn't bother checking out the body, not wanting to risk getting finger prints anywhere when the girl already did the work for them. 

Once 707 was finished, he quickly moved to pick up the handkerchief, "What are you doing? Let's just get out of here." "Don't you think she was cute?" "This isn't the time, Seven, hurry up."   
707 examined it carefully, it was soft and frilly and it seemed a shame to ruin it with blood, in the corner were two letters he swore were familiar, but he didn't dwell on it before dropping it back onto the body, "Ready to go?" "Yeah, let's hurry up, Saeran is probably growing impatient." 


End file.
